


Never Gonna Give You Up

by zuriism



Series: Non-Serious [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuriism/pseuds/zuriism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara misses Asriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna Give You Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chara.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564588) by [zuriism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuriism/pseuds/zuriism). 



> dont take this seriously

“Hey Chara, you’ve been looking down lately, so I went to the dump and I found this tape! I listened to it, and it sounded pretty good to me, and I don’t know if you’ve ever heard it, but I figured you’d want to listen to it anyway!” Asriel said, obviously rambling.

“Go on ahead and play it Asriel.”

Asriel nodded and put the tape in the tape playing machine **???????** . There was a few seconds of silence and then…. _We’re no strangers to love…. You know the rules and so do I (do I)_

Chara’s fell into a mask of neutrality and Asriel became worried. “The song’s great, Azzy.”

* * *

  
“I just want to tell you how I’m feeling!” Chara sobbed, crying into their mountain of chocolate bars. Frisk stood nearby, a mixture of disgust, concern, and amusement on their face. “It’s to make you understand! Never gonna give you up! Never gonna l-l-let yoooooooooo……” Chara broke off into full on ugly crying, dropping their chocolate bar. “I miss you, Azzy! Come back!” Frisk walked over to them and reached around them to pat them on the back, but Chara completely latched onto them. They sobbed into Frisk’s shoulder, getting snot and tears on their sweater. Despite being extremely worried about Chara’s well being, they were also worried about their sweater. They just bought earlier that day. Frisk stared into the hallway where Sans was standing, laughing his ass off. There were tears in his eyes. Frisk begged for help, but Sans disappeared into the hallway, still laughing. Chara was still crying on them. Frisk was trapped, and the sweater they’d just bought was ruined. They wrapped their arms around Chara and they started to cry, too.


End file.
